


Almost

by TheiaHexe



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a roleplay, Emotional neglect, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaHexe/pseuds/TheiaHexe
Summary: Why did he even care so much? It wasn’t like Jack was known for being sensitive to people’s feelings, and to think he would even consider emotional intimacy with another person like that? Yeah, right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Facebook RP I did with a few friends a while back, so sorry that there's no explanation for Jack having a body or Rhys and Zer0 being.... Involved. Luv u all <3

He could feel the purple and blue bruises blossoming around his neck as he absentmindedly prodded at them, starring up at the ceiling as he shakily attempted to catch his breath. Another rough work day, another tense evening, another heated argument that had led to his superior asserting his dominance in more ways than one. This had been happening on and off for the past few months since they had taken back the Atlas facility, and the bickering usually stemmed from one of two things; Rhys’s choice in companionship, or Jack’s utter disregard for anyone’s well-being but his own. Tonight, it was the former, the older man ranting about how a certain vault hunter Rhys had been hiring had _apparently_ ruined something of Jack’s, snatching Rhys by the collar to expose the dark suck-marks that had been left there. And as always, the brunette countered with his denial of being something that _belonged_ to the former CEO. And as always, Jack had taken that as a challenge.

And as always, Rhys could really never complain about this turn of events.

At least, until it was over and the ache and sticking muscles began to set in. The younger man was still fairly dazed, loopy and satisfied and overall _very_ relaxed when compared to how wound up he had been just a few hours prior, so he turned onto his side, curling up a bit towards Jack’s warmth and breathing in deeply. It wasn’t until he scrunched his nose at the smell that he even noticed Jack had lit a cigarette. He glanced up, intending to give him an earful about his little cancer stick but paused at the look in the other’s eye.

“...What?” Rhys snapped inadvertently. He hadn’t meant to sound so defensive, but he hated the feeling of Jack looking _down_ on him. He did that every single time, and Rhys always dreaded what came next.

“You have your own bed, don’t you?”

Right. And there it was. Rhys felt the breath he had just evened out catch in his throat, face setting into an expressionless facade as he turned away and sat up. He felt that lonely ache in the pit of his stomach begin to form as he swung his legs off the bed to pick up his clothes again. This wasn’t new, Jack kicked him out every time, whether Rhys had pulled himself together by then or not. But even with his endorphin-induced state, he had no clue how he managed his next words.

“Are you ever gonna let me stay, or should I just stop trying...?”

Christ, he was already mentally kicking himself even before Jack’s bark of a laugh reached his ears. Rhys was more than thankful that he wasn’t facing him, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself not to physically react to the emotional blow.

“You want t’-- Christ, kid, you act like a chick in some shitty romance drama, y’know that? What, you want me to hold you and tell you what a good boy you are?”

“Okay, I’ll--”

“Save the sappy cuddling for the gay alien.”

“ _I get it_."

He snatched up his shirt, tugging it on and storming out defiantly, going so far as to childishly slam the door. Why did he even care so much? It wasn’t like Jack was known for being sensitive to people’s feelings, and to think he would even consider emotional intimacy with another person like that? Yeah, right.

Besides, Rhys did have someone else to share those moments with. Someone he genuinely cared about, and who returned that affection. So it shouldn’t bug him at all! What Jack thinks about him and how he treats him shouldn’t matter. 

However, it does. And he hates it. And he hates him and how he feels about him. 

With Atlas and Zer0 and his newfound respect, things were almost perfect for Rhys. 

Almost. But not quite.


End file.
